The Wrath of Ammo Baron EXE
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: A Shantae Creepypasta featuring Ammo Baron.EXE (the horror form and Creepypasta version of Ammo Baron from the Shantae series). Co-written by izastarartist17/Iza-the-Artist. With special thanks to worldofcaitlyn for suggesting how the victims got killed by Ammo Baron.EXE and how Risky Boots should get killed by Ammo Baron.EXE.


Ammo Baron fell on the ground, beaten and bruised with slightly burnt and torn-up clothing. He looked at his tank, which is now destroyed and set on fire, much to his shock. He looked up and glared at the half-genie, standing triumphantly.

"You fool, you destroyed my tank again!" yelled Ammo Baron.

"It's over, Ammo Baron! You won't take over Scuttle Town!" said Shantae. "You should know that what you're doing is wrong! Just give up and I promise you will be spared!"

The Ammonian Soldiers, injured and bruised, snickered at their boss's defeat, making him shocked. Then, he growled angrily.

"You think you can just make a fool of me and embarrass me?" Ammo Baron says while growling.

"Ammo, I kept warning you not to harm and destroy Scuttle Town, but you didn't listen to me." said Shantae. "Before I go Ammo, if you are ready to apologize to me and everyone, you should think about what you done before you came here."

Before Shantae left, Ammo Baron became pissed off and points at Shantae as he raised his voice.

"That does it! I have had enough of this!" yelled Ammo Baron, with an angry look in his face. "I'm sick of tired getting humiliated, beaten up and defeated every single time and you won't let me succeed! I was going to take over Sequin Land, but no, you decided to beat me and protect other people in Sequin Land instead! Now hear this, Shantae, you maybe have beaten me, but soon, I will have my revenge! You and all of Sequin Land shall pay for wronging me! You won't see me the last of me!"

This made Shantae concerned.

"If you wish to say that, then I'll just go." Shantae said as she left.

Ammo Baron still growls and pounds one of his arms to the ground.

"Damn you!" yelled Ammo Baron before he got up and turned to the citizens of Scuttle Town. "Damn you all! Damn you all to hell!"

Then, Ammo Baron ran off and left. The Ammonian Soldiers were about to come with him, but were apprehended by Town Guards and Royal Guards.

"I am very sorry, gentlemen, but we had no choice." said Mayor Scuttlebutt in a sad tone before smiling. "At least Shantae saved the day again."

The Town Guards and Royal Guards went out to look for Ammo Baron to arrest him. But after a whole day of searching, they never found in the next day. Ammo Baron was missing, never to be seen or heard from again. Because of their boss's disappearance, the Ammonian Army disbanded.

"Guys, I'm a bit worried." said Shantae. "When Ammo Baron left yesterday, he mysteriously disappeared. There's something fishy going on here."

"Yeah, although I do wonder what Ammo is gonna do next after you beat him multiple times." said Sky.

"Well, I don't know what's going to happen next." added Bolo. "I hope there's no danger anymore."

"I hope not." said Sky.

"Yeah, you're right." said Shantae. " But I do feel bad for Twitch and Vinegar when they were out of a job after the Ammonian Army disbanded. Now they have to find friends with or get a job or something. Still, at least Scuttle Town is safe and so is Sequin Land."

Days later...

"This is a nightmare!" cried a man.

"My husband is missing!" cried a woman

"We're losing our children!" cried another man.

"What happened to our friends and family?" another man asked.

"What do we do now?!" cried another woman.

Then, Shantae noticed people being upset with something and became concerned.

"What's going on?" asked Shantae.

"Oh, it's horrible, Shantae!" cried Mayor Scuttlebutt. "Ever since Ammo Baron's disappearance, there has been some strange disappearances around Sequin Land! Some say they vanished without a trace while others assumed that they were kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?!" Shantae asked, shocked a bit.

"Yes, even many people were scared and worried about their families and friends." said Mayor Scuttlebutt.

"What happened to them?" Shantae asked again.

"Nobody knows!" said Mayor Scuttlebutt. "Shantae you have to find the missing people and rescue them please." He begged her to find them.

"Don't worry, Mayor Scuttlebutt, I'll find them and bring them to Scuttle Town. I promise." said Shantae.

"Please do and if they are kidnapped, find whoever is responsible for this." said Mayor Scuttlebutt.

Later, before Shantae left, she gathered some stuff which is flashlight, snacks and other gadgets just in case and packed them in her bag.

"Shantae, what's going on?" Bolo asked.

"Everyone in Sequin Land was worried about their loved ones, friends, and families had disappeared." Shantae explained. "Some say they vanished while others say they were kidnapped and I must find whoever is responsible for it."

"Are you going by yourself?" asked Sky.

"Yes, I am and I'm going to be find them." said Shantae. "It's my duty."

Then, Shantae leaves Scuttle Town find the missing people and whoever is responsible for the disappearances.

"Be careful out there, Shantae!" shouted Bolo.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll be ok!" Shantae told her friends.

After leaving Scuttle Town, she stands there and sighed when she was about to start her quest.

"Well, here's goes nothing." said Shantae.

As she started walking, she sees Rottytops in the path.

"Hey, snack cakes, where you going?" Rottytops asked.

"Oh, hey, Rottytops." said Shantae. "I'm just going to find the missing people who have disappeared over the last days and whoever is responsible for the disappearances."

"Really?" said Rottytops. "You know, I think that Ammo Baron might be the first one to get kidnapped since he did disappear the day after you defeated him."

"You think Ammo Baron might be one of the missing victims?" asked Shantae with a confused look on her face.

"Or the one who kidnapped them." said Rottytops, much to Shantae's shock. "However, he was the first person who mysteriously vanished without a trace. Good luck, though."

"Thanks." said Shantae before she walked off. Then, she asked herself in concern, "Could Ammo Baron be the one responsible for the disappearances?"

Much later, Shantae is in the woods, looking for the missing people. Suddenly, she notices an eerie red glow up ahead.

"Huh?" she said. "I better go check it out."

Then, she went up to the path with the red glow. As she came to where the glow came from, she gasped in shock and horror as she saw the dead body of Ammo Baron impaled through the chest by a strange, glowing dark red crystal.

"Ammo Baron is...dead..." said Shantae in concern. "I guess he wasn't responsible for the disappearances."

_"Hello, Shantae..."_ said a familiar yet demonic voice.

This made Shantae spooked.

"Who's there?" Shantae asks.

_"I've been expecting you..."_ the voice continued. _"So, you want to know about the disappearances, eh?"_

"Whoever you are, I'll find you." said Shantae, full of determination , despite being scared.

_"Oh, will you?"_ the voice said before chuckling. _"Good luck."_

Suddenly, she noticed a think trail of blood on the ground.

"A trail of blood?" Shantae asked herself in concern. "I wonder where it leads to."

Then, Shantae begins to follow the trail, unaware that something... or someone was following her. When she got to where the trail ends, she notices a ghastly sight which is bloody, gory, gruesome and horrific; dead bodies of the people that were attacked that have been sliced in half, decapitated, disemboweled and missing limbs and blood and gory remains splattered on the trees and bushes and the ground and shadows of the remains too. This made Shantae almost wanna throw up as she stared in horror.

_"Beautiful, isn't it?"_ asked the voice. _"I always admire watching them scream violently in terror while I tear them apart and feast on their corpses. Wouldn't you agree?"_

"You are sick!" cried Shantae. "Once I warn everyone about a killer on the loose, you'll have to stay away from you! I bet you're the one who killed Ammo Baron!"

_"What a clever half-genie you are."_ said the voice. _"However, you're not going anywhere. And for the record, I didn't kill Ammo Baron..."_ Then, the voice whispers into Shantae's ears. _"I am his ghost."_

Shantae's eyes widen in horror. As she turned around, she saw a most horrific sight; the monstrous, corrupted and deformed spirit of Ammo Baron. He is clad in a torn red and black version of his coat and helmet, a dark blue version of his shirt, a dark gray belt and blue pants which are reduced to a bloody ghostly tail. He has ghostly light blue skin, skeletal hands with claws stained in blood, a bleeding broken heart on the left side of his chest, black, red and blue tentacles on his back, sharp bloody teeth, blood coming from his neck indicating that there is an unseen bloody scar on there and a magenta eye with the black sclera with blood coming out of his eye.

"A-A-Ammo B-Baron?" Shantae asked.

The gory ghost chuckled evilly before saying. _"You can call me by my new form "Ammo "."_

This made Shantae confused while still frightened as she said ""Ammo "?"

_"Don't ask why I named myself that."_ said Ammo . _"I know it sounded like some computer file, but still! Don't ask. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah."_

Ammo takes his victim's brain out before eating it, much to both of Shantae's horror and disgust. Then, he grabs the victims heart and entrails and rips them out.

"Why are you doing this, Ammo?" asked Shantae.

_"Do you know why?"_ Ammo asked why and he replied, _"I vowed revenge, even in death."_ Then, he eats the heart and entrails. _"I have just eaten someone's brain, heart and entrails and there isn't anything you could do about it."_

"You're insane!" Shantae protested. "Once I tell them that you are the killer, they'll have to stop you! I won't let you get away with this!"

_"Oh, I will alright."_ Ammo said, smiling evilly. _"You'll never stop me and you will never tell anyone about it because I'm after..."_ Then, he whispers menacingly to Shantae. _"...you're heart."_

"What?" said Shantae.

_"Don't worry, genie girl, after I'll keep your heart safe, after I kill you and devour your heart!"_ said Ammo before laughing evilly.

This made Shantae gasped as she cried "You wouldn't!"

_"Oh yes, I will."_ He said. Then, he angrily yelled, _"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DEFEATING ME AND HUMILIATING ME! AND GUESS WHAT?! IT'S PAYBACK TIME!"_

He roars at Shantae as she screams in horror and starts running away from Ammo Baron's deranged and cursed ghost.

_"You can run, but you can't hide..."_ he said before he laughed evilly and started to chase her.

Shantae runs through the woods and hides behind one of the trees as Ammo tried to find her.

_"Shantae, come out, come out whatever you are!"_ he taunts, trying to find where she's hiding.

Shantae breathes heavily and shivers as her body shakes nervously.

"I can't believe this." Shantae whispered to herself, breathing. "I can't believe Ammo is acting so brutal. I can't believe that he was the one behind the disappearances. And now, I feel like I'm stuck in a horror survival version of a game of hide-and-seek. I better get out of here while I still can."

_"Shantae..."_ Ammo whispered as he is getting closer to where Shantae is hiding.

Then, Shantae ran off. She kept running until Ammo appeared in front of her and scratched her stomach and back, causing them to bleed. Shantae screams in pain as she got scratch marks on her belly and her back from Ammo .

_"This is what you get for wronging me, SHANTAE!"_ he yelled.

Shantae, still bleeding from her stomach and back, started to run again. She runs fast as she could until she fell over the log. As she tries to get up, Ammo is getting closer with a creepy smile on his face. As he got closer, he feared of what will happen to her. Getting eaten by the deformed ghost of a vengeful baron is not something she would be expecting. Suddenly, she notices a hole in the ground and wonders where it leads to.

_"There's no escape for you, genie brat!"_ yelled Ammo , laughing maniacally.

Shantae screams in horror and just as Ammo scratched her left arm in an attempt to grab her, she quickly went through the hole which leads a tunnel to another hole as she came out of it and ran off, making the ghost enraged.

_"GET BACK HERE!"_ he yelled angrily.

Despite that she is bleeding from her stomach, her back, she kept running and running as she was heading towards the exit before she heard him scream angrily.

"Uh-oh. He sounds mad." Shantae said to herself.

_"NOBODY LEAVES THIS PLACE ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!"_ Ammo screams angrily.

As he was getting closer to Shantae, she made it out of the woods alive and runs back to Scuttle Town, only to fall unconscious due to the fact that she's bleeding.

Later, Shantae regained consciousness and woke up.

"Huh? What happened?" she said after she woke up.

Then, she breathes and feels pain on her left arm, on her stomach and on her back.

"Ow..." she said before noticing the bandages on her arm and stomach.

As Shantae is in her room by herself, she overheard her friends, her uncle, Mayor Scuttlebutt and Twitch and Vinegar worried and talking about her.

"Mimic what happened to Shantae?" asked Sky.

"Shantae is hurt, but thankfully, her wounds will heal up in no time." said Uncle Mimic.

"But how she get hurt and who hurt Shantae in the first place." questioned Bolo.

"How should we know?" Vinegar yelled. "We saw Shantae fall down unconscious with her stomach, her left arm and her back bleeding!"

"It's true!" Twitch added. "We think an animal may have attacked her!"

"Really?" Rottytops asked.

"Maybe we should ask her what happened." Mayor Scuttlebutt suggested.

This made Shantae horrified as she remembered getting attacked by Ammo and imagines what he'll might do to her friends. So, she got out of her room to see her friends, her uncle, Mayor Scuttlebutt and Twitch and Vinegar.

"Shantae, are you alright?" Uncle Mimic asked. "What happened to you?"

"I am, Uncle Mimic, but I was attacked by wolves." Shantae lied.

"What about the missing people?" Mayor Scuttlebutt asked.

Feeling more guilty, Shantae said, "I couldn't find. They were gone. I almost died looking for them. I'm sorry I couldn't save them." Then, she turns to Twitch and Vinegar. "And as for your former boss, Ammo Baron, he is one of the first victims to disappear. He is gone. I'm sorry, Twitch and Vinegar."

Twitch and Vinegar shed tears and hugged Shantae as Shantae hugged back.

"It's okay, Shantae." said Vinegar.

"Yeah, we understand." Twitch added.

"Same here." said Mayor Scuttlebutt. "But at least you gave it a shot."

"Thanks for understanding, Mayor." said Shantae.

"At least you survived a wolf attack." said Uncle Mimic. "You were really brave."

"Yeah." said Shantae.

Then, Shantae looks out the window, hoping that Ammo won't come after the ones she cared about and hoping they would be safe.

Meanwhile at the woods where Shantae escaped from...

"Hurry up, you imbeciles!" Risky Boots demanded her Tinkerbats as she and the Tinkerbats entered the woods. "There's gotta be treasure around here!"

Risky Boots searched for the treasure and then, she saw a huge chest, which unknown to her is empty, and found what she believes is treasure.

"Yes! I finally found the treasure! This'll be perfect to get my mind off that annoying genie brat!" said Risky Boots.

Suddenly, the Tinkerbats scream as they got dragged away until Risky Boots heard a noise.

"What was that?!" said Risky Boots.

A faint, creepy moan was heard as Risky Boots hears it and becomes shocked. Then, she gets angry at the moment.

"Show yourself, you creep!" yelled Risky Boots.

_"Gadly..."_ said a voice.

A familiar arm grabs her by the throat, making her choke a bit. Then, it dragged her towards... Ammo !

_"Hello, so-called Queen of the Seven Seas, or should I say Risky..."_ he growled, glaring at the pirate lady.

"Who are you?" Risky Boots asked, intimidated.

_"Oh, how shameful."_ said Ammo . _"It seems like you didn't recognize me."_ He chuckles evilly. _"No wonder why you are Shantae's worst enemy."_

Suddenly, Risky Boots recognized him in shock.

"You?!" said Risky Boots. "But you disappeared!"

_"True, but did you even found my dead body?"_ Ammo asked.

"Dead body?" Risky Boots said, frightened. "Then that means..."

Ammo smiled evilly and said, _"Boo."_

Risky Boots screamed in horror and Ammo used his tentacles to wrap Risky Boots' arms and legs.

_"You may not be Shantae, but you will do quite nicely."_ said Ammo . _"Say your prayers."_

"Wait!" cried Risky Boots. "I'm sorry for my arrogance, okay? Please let me go! I don't wanna die! Have mercy!"

_"No, sorry is not good enough, Risky!"_ Ammo sneered. _"You don't deserve any mercy. This'll only hurt for a moment."_ He lets out his bony claws. _"I hope there's a special place for you to rot...in hell."_

Then, he started scratching Risky Boots with his claws, causing her to bleed. Risky Boots coughs up blood after a few violent scratches.

_"Don't worry, Risky."_ Ammo said, sinisterly. _"Your death will be quick and painless."_ Then, he roars angrily. _"NOW DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"_

Risky Boots screamed in horror and Ammo used his claws to slice the bleeding pirate lady in half vertically, killing her. He lets go of the two halves and starts eating Risky Boots' bloody entrails.

_"Someday, Shantae, I'm coming for you and I will have my revenge."_ said Ammo as he laughs evilly.


End file.
